A Boondocking Hunger Games
by Marshilla2Hype
Summary: What happens when Huey, Riley, and Jazmine get sucked into Huey's book..The Hunger Games? Will the odds be in their favors?


**Wow I really love The Hunger Games..and I really love The Boondocks. So, why not combine the two? I hope you guys like this!**

"Ow!" Riley cried out in pain as he hit the ground. A sharp pain shot through his knee as he sat up, scratching his head in confusion. "Where the hell am I?" he mumbled to himself as his vision slowly came into focus. He heard a faint yell coming from the sky; he looked up. "Aw shit!" he yelled as he quickly scrambled to move out the way. Huey landed with a thud. "Ow..what just happened?" Riley heard Huey groan.

Another yell registered in the sky..well, more like a high pitched scream. Riley looked up to see Jazmine hit the ground a few feet away. She groaned. "What the hell.." Riley said to no one in particular. Huey slowly got to his feet and observed his surroundings. _People..homes..is this a village? _

Riley pushed himself up from the ground and looked around as well. "This can't be happening.." Huey said quietly, shaking his head in disbelief. "What? Where are we?" Riley asked anxiously. "I think we just went inside my book.." Huey said. "Nigga what?" Riley questioned

Jazmine got up and walked over to them; she had a worried look on her face. "Where are we Huey?!" she yelled worriedly. "Um..you're not gonna believe me when I say this, but I think we just went into one of my books" he said as he turned to look at Riley and Jazmine. "Quit playin nigga" Riley said, giving Huey a small shove. "I'm not kidding" Huey said simply. "Well, what book are we in Huey?"

"The Hunger Games."

"Holl' up! So you sayin' that we just got sucked into some book..and now we stuck here?" Riley asked. Huey nodded. "Man, this some ol' bullshit!" Riley shouted, throwing his arms up. Huey gave him a look. "Be quiet Riley. You can't just say anything you want here." Riley shrugged. Jazmine gasped. "Oh no, that means this is the book where-"

"..kids fight to the death" Huey finished. Jazmine's eyes started to tear up as she looked around. "We just have to find a way back home. So, let's just go with the flow" Huey said. The three of them looked to see everyone walking in one direction. "I guess it's time for the reaping" Huey said bluntly as he started to walk, Riley and Jazmine followed. "Okay, but what the hell is a reaping?"

Huey gave his brother an annoyed look. "Clearly it's where people are picked for the games Riley."

"You keep saying 'games' but I still don't know-"

"One girl and one boy are chosen from each district to play in The Hunger Games. This event is sort've like free entertainment for the Capitol. The Capitol pretty much controls everything..even though they're just a bunch of cowards" Huey explained.

"Cowards?" Jazmine asked.

"I don't know..it's just a fragile system."

"How?"

"I'll explain it later" Huey said as they approached the Square.

Villagers were everywhere. Peacekeepers. _I forgot about the peacekeepers, _Huey thought as he observed the suited soldiers.

They walked over to a line in front of a couple of tables. _Blood sampling..DNA. _"Alright, this is where they'll sample our blood. It's just a little prick and then it'll be over" Huey reassured them. "What these niggas need our blood for?" Riley said. "I think it tells them our ages" Huey said as they moved up in the line.

"Okay, if this is a book, where's the main character?" Jazmine asked. Huey shushed her. "Keep your voice down" he said. They were soon at the front of the line. Huey held out his finger. The administrator took his finger, pricked it, and stamped it on one of the sheets on the table. His DNA read this: **Huey Freeman: 14 years old. ** A peacekeeper then ushered Huey to the right age group that he belonged in.

Riley made a face as his finger was pricked. **Riley Freeman: 12 years old. **Jazmine watched as a peacekeeper led him away; she held out her finger. "Ow!" she yelped as a tiny drop of blood surfaced on her finger. The administrator stamped it on the sheets; not sympathy on her face. **Jazmine Dubois: 14 years old.**

Huey looked around anxiously for any sign of Riley or Jazmine. He spotted Riley to his left with the other Twelves. Jazmine was in his gropu, but they girls were roped off from the boys.

Huey then observed his clothes as he waited: faded khakis, a white button-up shirt, and a pair of slightly run-down dress shoes.

That's when a female voice boomed from the stage. _Effie Trinket,_ Huey thought instantly.

"Welcome..welcome" she said happily into the microphone. The Hunger Games anthem then played on the wide projector screens on stage and then Effie recited a long speech. Her signature words 'Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor' makes Huey roll his eyes. He sighed to himself..knowing what came next. He looked at the two large glass bowls on either side of Effie. The folded white slips made his skin crawl.

"The time has come to pick one courageous woman and one brave young man.."

It was time.

"Ladies first!" Effie singed into the microphone as she walked to one of the glass pulls. She dramatically moved her hand around in the bowl until her fingers clasped around one of the slips. _Primrose Everdeen,_ Huey thought. He looked over at Riley's group in the girls' section. She stood quietly; her face pale. He knew it was her by the ducktail; she never seemed to tuck her shirt in right.

Effie went back to the microphone and ripped open the slip, her gloved hands sliding along the smooth surface. Effie cleared her throat before reading the name. "Jazmine Dubois."

Huey felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. This isn't how the book was supposed to go. How is this even possible? Before Huey knew it, he was pushing throught the crowd towards Jazmine.

"You can't take her!"


End file.
